At What Cost
by guardian of star trek
Summary: Yumichika and Seien are stuck in abandoned building surrounded by the undead. Will they survive? Short oneshot, [YumichikaxOC]


**This story is in an AU! It's my Bleach OC Seien with Yumichika. P.s. Seien is really off character... But it is an AU! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Seien..." Yumichika whispered, then held his breath. It had been exactly two minutes since she had slipped out into the hallway, and the only thing he could hear were the faint moans of zombies far down the hallways.

He gripped his rifle close to his chest and closed his eyes, praying to- something. Without Seien, he wouldn't know what to do. Ever since they had gotten separated from their main party, around two weeks ago, the two had depended heavily on each other for comfort and safety.

A light knock startled Yumichika, and he fumbled to open the door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he caught a glimpse of his fiance's pastel pink hair beneath her hood. After closing the door, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ouch!" she hissed, pushing back playfully, "I was only gone for a few minutes!" she shed her hood, a smile plastered to her face.

"Did you get it?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his.

"Of course!" she pulled out a small package, wrapped in scrap fabric and tied with twine, "I think we should try and get out of here fast, though. I caught a glimpse out of an actual window, the zombies know the hard drive is in here. There's a huge horde of them outside. If we want to live to see our group again, I suggest we leave tonight."

Yumichika nodded, chewing at his already worn away fingernails. Nightfall would be there best chance of escaping, since the cooler weather effected the zombies and made them slower and more brittle. However, with the cold weather, their senses seemed heightened.

"Do you have enough bullets?" Seien sighed, replacing the package in her bag and shedding her cloak.

Yumichika nodded, then patted his sickles, "Even if I do run out, I think I can take care of myself."

Seien smiled, then sank down, back to the wall, "I think we should try and get some rest. It'll be tough tonight."

"Do we have a plan?" Yumichika sat next to her, pulling out a small tin of nuts.

"Escape..." Seien closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the wall. Yumichika took it as a sign to not talk to her anymore. He sighed, snacking silently on the remnants of the tin, then closed his eyes as well. He would need the sleep.

~o~

"Yumichika..." Yumichika felt someone shaking him awake, "Yumichika! Get up!"

His eyes popped open, and his surroundings came flooding back. Seien's hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and small splatters of blood covered the right side of her face. She held a pistol in one hand and blood splattered nunchucks in the other.

"Wh-" he started to ask, when he noticed loud moaning and frantic pounding on the door. Seien pulled him up and pushed his rifle into his hand, the cocked her own pistol.

"They found us," she hissed, "A few got in, but I managed to kill them. My gunshots told the others where we were, though. We have to go, now."

Yumichika took the rifle and glanced down to see zombie corpses littering the floor. Seien jogged to the window and began pulling at the nailed down planks of wood. Splinters dug into the soft skin of her palms as she struggled frantically, pools of blood starting to run down her arms. Yumichika rushed over and began helping her to pull the wood free.

The pounding on the door was joined by more and more moans as the undead piled up.

"Hurry!" Seien hissed as her and Yumichika pulled free another board.

"This'll have to do..." Yumichika sighed, measuring in his mind whether he could fit through the gap. His thoughts were interrupted as a sickening moan came from Seien.

Yumichika followed her gaze out the window and the same noise escaped from his lips. Zombies were swarmed around the building at a mile radius, shuffling slowly but surely towards their destination.

"Oh well, we'll have to just go with it. There'll be zombies in any direction." Seien crawled through the gap first, latching onto the sides of the building with fingers numb from the cold. At that moment, the moaning zombies outside the doors prevailed, pushing open the door. They were slower than normal, but they seemed more aware- more alive. Yumichika lifted his rifle and aimed, taking down two with bullets to the face. He quickly turned, scurrying through the gap, using his free leg and kicking back zombies that dared to get too close.

He tucked the rifle under his arm and scaled the wall. He looked up to see Seien already on the window sill above them.

Yumichika reached up to grab the metal railing of a fire exit, and the rifle slipped from his grasp, falling to the horde of undead beneath him. He threw his head back, and grit his teeth. He wanted to scream, but it would take too much energy. Breathing deeply, he hoisted himself onto the rusty fire escape.

Frantically, he scrambled up the stairs until he was parallel to Seien. He held out his hand and hoisted her onto the unstable fixture with him. She nodded in thanks, pulling out an extra pistol from her belt and shoving it at Yumichika,

"Hurry up! We have to get to the top of the building."

"Won't we be stuck up there?" Yumichika asked, inspecting his new weapon.

Seien began her ascent up the escape, shaking her head, "The stairs to the top inside have collapsed, there's no way they could get up there."

"What about the fire escape?"

"We'll just have to get rid of it." Seien shot Yumichika a smile as they reached the roof. They both kicked at the rusty supports, Seien pulled out her pistol, firing at the shaky beams, then kicked it with her foot. It wobbled dangerously, then came crashing down with another push from the both of them.

Wails and moans from zombies erupted from the crowd as the large structure tumbled to the ground.

"How are we getting down?" Yumichika said breathlessly, "If what you said about the stairway was true?"

"We'll find a way," she reached over and took his hand, "We're safe now, and that's all that matters."

Yumichika nodded, "We'll just have to wait until they decompose."

"It's fine." Seien reassured, smiling up at him. "Now, we should get some proper rest." They both lay with their backs to the collapsed staircase, Yumichika drifting off to sleep while Seien took out the small package. She looked over at Yumichika to make sure he was asleep, then started to unwrap it.

Inside was an older looking piece of hardware, with blinking lights and thin wires running throughout it. She ran her thumb over the jagged edges, then stopped when her thumb came to a particularly bright light.

"The sensor..." she breathed, eyes bright.

~o~

Yumichika woke with the bright light of the sun glaring down on him. The moans of the undead had died down, but were still very much present. He looked over to see Seien standing on the edge of the building.

He pushed himself up on sore forearms, forcing himself to stand and walk over to his somber fiance.

"Hows it looking?" he asked,

"Oh!" she turned, her lips nudging upwards at the corners, "Glad to see you're finally awake."

Yumichika nodded, peering over the edge. The zombies at the bottom clawed at the brick wall attempting to scale it, but instead they only succeeded at ripping up their fingernails and skinning their palms.

"We'll probably be stuck up here for another couple days..." Seien sighed, aiming her pistol into the crowd, pretending to shoot the zombies, "At least we have the hard drive. We'll surely find the team, now. Then, eventually we'll make it to Safety."

Yumichika turned to look at her, "Since the zombies are drawn to the hard drive, won't we just attract zombies wherever we are?"

"Not neccesarily..." Seien reached into her deep pockets, pulling out the blinking red light that had been attached to the hard drive, "This is what attracts them to it. We can just get rid of it and go find the team."

"Why don't we just throw it over the ledge right now?" Yumichika said hopefully, reaching out and taking the light from her.

"That won't work, by the time these zombies decompose, new ones will start to appear. We'll never get out, then."

"We need a distraction..." Yumichika murmered.

"I had the exact same idea." Yumichika took a sharp breath as Seien turned and pointed her pistol directly in his face.

"Seien!" he exclaimed, reaching for his own pistol.

"Don't even bother!" Seien hissed, "Human flesh and the tracker combined will surely draw all the zombies to this side of the building. The perfect escape- for me."

Yumichika was stunned into silence, holding the tracker tight in his hands, "But at what cost will you escape?" he said quietly, staring into the cold, harsh eyes of his fiance. For the period of time he had known her, she had always seemed so loving and kind- he would of never imagined it ending like this.

"It won't cost me anything." she growled.

In that instant, she pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through Yumichika's forehead. He began to fall sideways, and Seien heaved his dead weight over the edge of the building. She watched as all the zombies began to frantically climb over each other to get to the human flesh and the tracker.

Sighing, she paced to the other side, which was now void of the undead, and began to scale down the wall. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted a nice car she could hotwire and escape with.

Climbing down, her eyes began to get hot, and tears starting spilling over on her cheeks.

"Stop!" she cursed herself for being weak, and wiped the tears from her face. She truly did love Yumichika, but in this world you had to make some sacrifices to survive. He was one of them.

Yumichika was right, she had gotten away- but at what cost?


End file.
